


I'll Let You Do It Again

by namethesay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, does this still count as a porn if you only see a bit of it, sorry if it feels like you're reading an article, teeth brushing, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namethesay/pseuds/namethesay
Summary: Johnny loves to pamper Jaehyun after sex.





	I'll Let You Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> based of a tweet by @hhoneymin on twt about a dom brushing their sub's teeth

Jaehyun whines, long legs wrapped around Johnny’s waist. Tears streaming down his cheeks from the surge of sensations rushing his sensitive body.

“Such a good boy, hm?” The taller whispers in his ear, one hand on Jaehyun’s waist and the other stroking his hair. “Are you gonna cum?”

Johnny’s thrust loses its rhythm as he too, is nearing his edge. Jaehyun has his arms on Johnny’s neck, obediently keeping his hands off and not touching himself. The older lays a kiss on his temple, cooing quietly at Jaehyun. He bends down, putting Jaehyun’s body on the bed as he keeps pistoning away, chasing his own release.

“Daddy, I’m so close—“ A high pitched moan follows as Jaehyun’s legs begin to shake. Johnny chuckls deeply, one hand snaking down to the other’s dick, rubbing the sensitive tip with his thumb, and Jaehyun’s back arches off the bed as he came, painting his and Johnny’s abdomens with streaks of white cum.

With the vice grip around his own dick, and the orgasmic look on Jaehyun’s face, eyes scrunched shut and lips open in a moan that seems to last forever with drool down the side of his mouth, Johnny finally empties his load in Jaehyun with a groan. Johnny holds Jaehyun close as he rides out his high before coming to a stop.

“You’re so good, Baby,” Johnny strokes Jaehyun’s cheek, pinching it lightly between his fingers, ”I love you,” He lands a kiss on Jaehyun’s plush lips. The other nuzzles into his large hand, drawling meekly with a loopy smile, “I love you too, Daddy,”

Johnny lays them on their sides. He doesn't pull out, because he knows Jaehyun likes it when he gets to warm Johnny’s cock and will whimper if he pulls out right away. Up close like this, he gets to see Jaehyun's eyelashes flutter and lips part as he slowly relaxes from the intense sex they just had. He strokes Jaehyun’s head and peppers kisses all over his face, earning little giggles from the other as their breaths even out. Johnny doesn't forget to untie the silk ribbon around Jaehyun’s neck.

After a while, the stickiness of their sweaty bodies begins to feel uncomfortable, and Johnny deems it time to clean themselves. He shifts, but before he could move away Jaehyun grunts, tugging him back towards him. “Come on, Baby, time to clean you up,” He pulls away, but Jaehyun’s pout persists. He shakes his head, eyes glossy with tears, threatening to cry if Johnny lets go of him. 

Johnny looks at him with an unyielding gaze, and Jaehyun whimpers, afraid that Daddy is going to get mad at him. “Okay,” He squeaks, then he raises his hands up towards Johnny, “Up, Daddy, up,” 

Johnny gets a glimpse of his cum flowing out of Jaehyun, sticking to his inner thighs and he can only imagine the discomfort, but Jaehyun is too deep in subspace to know any better. He lifts Jaehyun up in a koala hug, and the other, who was all the happier to be in Johnny’s arms again, yips.

He carries Jaehyun to their bathroom and puts him down once they’re in the shower. Setting the water in a warm temperature that he knows won’t irritate Jaehyun’s sensitive skin, he starts washing the younger, starting from his hands, to his shoulders and up to the top of his head. 

“Stick your bum out, Baby,” He says to Jaehyun’s ear as the younger does just that. Johnny sticks two of his fingers inside to scoop out his cum, ignoring the uncomfortable grumbles from Jaehyun. Once he’s done, he pats Jaehyun’s butt, “There’s a good baby,” Johnny continues to shampoo Jaehyun’s chocolate colored hair and lathers his body with the rose scented body wash that Jaehyun likes. 

Jaehyun chuckles as he makes shapes with the bubbles on Johnny’s head, and Johnny kisses his nose. After cleaning the both of them, Johnny steps out of the shower with Jaehyun. He takes a large towel and wraps it around Jaehyun’s body to keep him from being cold as he retrieves fresh clothes for him and Jaehyun. He swiftly puts his t-shirt and sleep boxers on and comes back into the bathroom where Jaehyun is waiting for him. Johnny dresses Jaehyun in a warm pair of pajamas and sits him on the stone washbasin counter. He takes out the hairdryer and slowly dries both of their hair.

“Let’s brush your teeth, okay?” Johnny dabs a bit of toothpaste on Jaehyun’s toothbrush and brings one hand up to cradle Jaehyun’s face. Jaehyun opens his mouth wide with a little nudge from Johnny. He begins carefully brushing Jaehyun’s teeth, going from the front to the back and back to the front gently.

“Are you happy, Baby?” Johnny coos. Jaehyun smiles at him through half-lidded eyes and contently murmurs. The older kisses Jaehyun’s cheek, “My baby is so cute,”

“Ah, we’re done,” Johnny fills a cup with water, “Can you spit for Daddy, Baby?” Jaehyun nods, and he spits the bubbles out of his mouth and into the washbasin, but he does it weakly and leaves bubbly mess down his chin. 

Johnny chuckles, “Such a silly baby, you could’ve just asked Daddy to help you,” He wipes the remaining bubbles off Jaehyun’s chin as he basks in Jaehyun’s blushing cheeks, embarrassed at being called silly, and holds the cup of water in front of him. “Rinse your mouth, Baby,”

Johnny helps Jaehyun spit this time so he doesn't get his clothes wet. Then, he wipes Jaehyun’s mouth with his towel earlier. After that, he opens their cabinet and fishes out Jaehyun’s face moisturizer. Jaehyun always complains that his skin gets dry a lot, and never forgets to moisturize. Johnny pours some onto his hands and begins lathering it on Jaehyun’s face, and the other can only purr contently as he keeps nuzzling into Johnny’s hands.

Johnny continues with rubbing lotion on Jaehyun’s arms and legs, and by the end of the grooming session, Jaehyun’s eyes are heavy with sleep. “There, my baby is all clean and handsome,” Jaehyun smiles at the comment and leans his head on Johnny’s shoulder. The older hoists Jaehyun up once more and brings him into their bedroom. Johnny seats Jaehyun in their loveseat as he takes five minutes to brush his own teeth, strip their bed off the soiled sheets, and puts on the silk sheets that Jaehyun likes to use when he's spent. He turns the lamp off so Jaehyun can sleep comfortably. 

When he gets back, Jaehyun is already half asleep. Sliding his hands under Jaehyun’s back and knees, he lifts him up again, earning a protest whine from the other. “Sorry, Baby. Time to get you to bed now, yeah?” Jaehyun nods and soon he’s held to Johnny’s chest as he tangles their legs together.

Johnny dims the nightlight by their bed. “I love you, Johnny,” He hears Jaehyun mumble against his chest. Johnny smiles, and presses a kiss on the top of Jaehyun’s head. “I love you too, Jaehyun,” He replies as he soon lets sleep take them both.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @phillipebis if u wanna yell at me


End file.
